


coffee and rainy days

by koctsu



Series: Coffee beans [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bartender Coran (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cafe 'Altea', Chef Hunk, Dog Trainer Shiro (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fashion Designer Allura (Voltron), Florist Adam (Voltron), Hair Stylist Lance (Voltron), Hunay, M/M, Mechanic Keith (Voltron), Nail Tech Lance (Voltron), Nail tech Lance, Orphan Allura (Voltron), PC Tech Pidge, Regular Life AU, Shadam, adashi, klance, lance realizes he's bi later in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koctsu/pseuds/koctsu
Summary: All the good things rain can bring.





	coffee and rainy days

“I told you orange looks good on you, Susan! Greg will be all over you when he sees you.”

“Oh my, Lance, you really are an angel sent from Heaven! I have no clue how to repay you-“

“Oh, c’mon now. I’m just doing my job, that’s all”, Lance said as he lazily got up from his chair. He carefully took the woman’s wrinkled hand and placed a soft, charming kiss onto it. “After all, you are my loveliest customer! A young lady like you deserves only the best quality service,”

She laughed wholeheartedly, filling the whole salon with the sound. “You always say that, Lance. I know very well that I’m as old as the hills” She chuckled as she took a quick glance at the clock. She gasped. “Oh, would you look at the time! I must go, dear. Greg will never let me hear the end of it if I’m late.”

She stood and they said their goodbyes, leaving Lance completely alone in his small beauty empire. He adores all of his customers; The smiles on their faces always made his heart beam with pride, which was one of the reasons why he started doing this job in the first place.

The faint beeping of an alarm snapped the boy back into reality. Glancing at his watch, he groaned, “It’s 7:50 already?! Shitshitshit, I’m gonna be late if I don’t hurry up,” He quickly took his bag and keys on the table, but not before double checking to see if the items on the table were in their place. Before leaving, he glanced at the vacant room and took it all in, as he’d done a million times before. It was quiet and peaceful, which made him feel a sense of tranquility he still had yet to describe. 

All of a sudden, he jolted out of his daze and clumsily walked out of his salon, locking the doors behind him as fast as he could. As he opened the doors, his bike was resting on the rough wall of the salon. Normally he wouldn’t leave the bike without any security just like that, but the neighbourhood is quite peaceful, and robberies rarely, if ever, happened.

Petals from the flowers that were situated on the salon’s window fell and found their way onto the bike’s seat, which surprisingly looked like an aesthetic. He brushed the petals off and mounted his bike, starting his journey that consisted of constant swearing and yelling at the passengers in their cars to move away, because, man, no one is allowed to be late to the Friday gatherings with his friends. Well, technically they are, but being late means staying to clean up the cafe after everyone goes home. Lance can’t afford that to happen. No... Not on "RuPaul’s Drag Race” marathon night. The thought of that happening fueled him up with energy. His determination filled his body as he sped through the street.

A few minutes later, he arrived at the cafe. It’s 7:58. He did it... He made it! This day was Lance’s day after all!

In front of the cafe, he sees two cars: the black Charger belonged to Shiro while the blue mustang was Allura’s. The difference was honestly so ridiculous. It made Lance a little jealous, but he loved his bike nonetheless. Lance scoffed and pulled his bike up next to a small opening between the cafe and the building next to it. He always parked it there just in case there is some unexpected rain. He turned around and sprinted towards the entrance at full speed, triggering an electronic bell hanging on a ceiling which melodically announced his arrival the second he opened the door.

“I’M ON TIME, SUCKERS, ” Lance yelled with pride, not caring about the annoyed stares people directed at him.

“And here he is,” Hunk drawled out, sitting on the chair by the bar together with the rest of the gang, everyone already having drinks in their hands. They all seemed tired, which was understandable. It was a workday, after all.

 

"Young one! We’ve been waiting for you, take a seat!” Coran was energetic, as always, as he welcomed the teen with a bright smile on his face.

"Aw, I looked forward to making him clean all of my mess,” Pidge sighed in utter disappointment while passing a ten dollar bill to Hunk, who smirked triumphantly.

"That will never happen, you sadistic chipmunk,” Lance spoke cockily, on which Pidge rolled her eyes in response. He always knew what strings to pull to make her annoyed. He did it regularly, after all.

And there was Shiro, a physical manifestation of the Sun itself. “Lance, you look exhausted! Here, take a seat,” Lance truly was exhausted, and it showed on his appearance quite a lot. His usually well-kept hair was swept to the side, likely from the wind, while beads of sweat dripped down from his face. Scooting aside to pull a chair out for Lance, Shiro smiled warmly as the younger of the two gratefully took his seat. 

"Shiro, you are the only one who cares, and I have feelings for you”, Lance said dramatically, after which Shiro left out a big sigh in response. What did Shiro even expect from Lance, honestly? The boy walked around them and threw himself on the chair Shiro gave him. After resting for a mere second, Lance got a great idea to steal Pidge’s orange juice and chug it down. And that, he did. 

"Hey! What the fuck! Get your own drink! ” Pidge yelled, trying to grab the glass back from Lance’s hand.

"That’s what you get for being an asshole, ” Lance replied, holding the hand away from Pidge.

She yelped. "But I didn’t do anything!”

"Yet”

"Still didn’t do anything”

"But you would, ” Lance said, glaring.

"That’s not a valid reason for being a bitch”

"I’m always a bitch”

"Had it not been for the laws of this land I would have slaughtered you”

 

After a few vine comebacks, Pidge gave up and ordered another drink. It was foolish to square up with Lance and expect to win in a Vine competition- that’s simply not how it works.

"Lance, do not fret. Even if you were late, you would not clean up alone. Keith is late too”, a gentle voice next to Pidge assured. It belonged to Allura. What is she talking about? Who is Keith? Are they a girl? Lance thought to himself, as he quickly jumped to conclusions. Oh my god, they’re a new gal. Coming to see him. Him like this. Sweaty and terrible. There is even a tiny branch in his hair, what the fuck.

"Wai-,wh-, whO??? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME????” Lance shouted, jumping out of his seat. His face clearly showed that he was in distraught. “LOOK AT ME! WHAT KIND OF A FIRST IMPRESSION IS THIS GUYS? I’M A WALKING DISASTER!”

"Calm down, Lance. We sent you a message, it’s your fault for not checking the phone”

"WHAT MESSAGE??? YOU’RE LYin-oh”, Lance glanced at his phone and saw the message. They were telling the truth, and he was an utter fool for not checking it for the entire day.  
While he was panicking and trying to fix his appearance to look at least a little bit decent, the doorbells jingled.

At the entrance of the cafe, there appeared to be a tall and muscular man, around 5’9’’(180 cm) tall, and clearly in his early twenties. Despite the tough looking appearance, the man looked quite nervous. He looked as if he was searching for someone, glancing a few more times around the cafe, until he looked at their direction. His face got less stiff and worried, and he gave them a soft grin while making his way to them in quick steps.

 

“Welcome to the cafe ‘Altea’! What can I do for you, lad?”, Coran yelled, which made the unknown man startled for a second.

"Um...Hi, I’m Keith. I apologize for being late- the traffic was heavy”, the man spoke to them with a tad of nervousness. His voice was phlegmatic, a bit husky, but still pleasant to listen to. His shoulder length jet black hair contrasted with the pasty white skin of his, as his rosy lips and cheeks accompanied the black and white pattern. Looking more carefully, his indigo blue eyes were barely seen through the uneven bangs that fell on his milky face, giving off a strange, mysterious, yet warm vibe. No matter how much the clothing covered his body, it was difficult not to notice scars he had: the first and the greatest one was on the right side of his face, and, Lance saw as he looked down to his hands, could notice multiple of them, although they were not as large as the previous one. They weren’t unpleasant to look at, but quite opposite; they made Keith look strangely more attractive, which Lance had to admit. 

"This is Keith, my younger brother,” Shiro introduced, “and Keith, this is Hunk, Allura, and Pidge. The one standing there is Lance,” There was great pride in his voice. He was a very caring and selfless type of guy; always good with words and never failed to amaze people around him. In other words, he is a true role model for everyone. Him having a sibling would be a logical conclusion, so no one was surprised and everyone accepted it pretty fast.

"Keith, It’s so wonderful to finally meet you! Shiro has been telling only good things about you” Allura was the first one to greet Keith. She had the biggest smile on her face, while her pearly white teeth peaked between the corners of her mouth.

"Welcome to the gang, buddy!” Hunk was the next one to welcome Keith, and after greeting Hunk, Keith seemed to already form a slight smile on his face.

"Yep. And if you planned to be the annoying one, I hate to break it to you, but Lance already claimed it, ” Pidge joked as she eyed at Lance, expecting some kind of a comeback from him. However, Lance didn’t answer. Instead, he intensely looked at Keith, eyeing him from head to toe. He couldn’t help it for an unknown reason, as if something made him feel curious about that guy.

Pidge snapped her fingers two times in a row in his direction, but Lance didn’t budge at all.

“Lance, you here? Stop staring at him, you weirdo, ” Lance’s eyes widened, as he almost fell off from the chair he sat on. As he corrected his position, he felt everyone’s questioning stares, which made him even more embarrassed.

“I-I wasn’t staring at him! I was just, uh, looking at his hair! It’s ugly. No bueno for the ladies, nuh-uh, ” Lance stuttered

“You have a problem with it?” Keith said as he slowly turned to Lance, now directly facing him. His head gently tilted to the side at the same pace he crossed his arms. By the look on his face, he was pretty much annoyed by Lance. Great.

“Lance!” Allura hit him in the arm, making Lance drop a short cry, “Sorry about that, he says some pretty insensitive stuff sometimes.” Keith stared at Lance for a few seconds longer until he finally looked away. He rolled his eyes and sat on Shiro’s other side, distancing himself from the others. Lance was still rubbing on the place in which Allura hit him, while shyly glancing in Keith’s direction. While he was too busy looking at him, Coran slided a blue drink in front of Lance, which made him look away from Keith. While Lance took hold of his drink, he didn’t notice that he was staring at Keith yet again. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice. Something was pulling him towards that guy, and he doesn’t know why. At that thought, he shook his head and took the drink.

“Lance, you dumbass, ” he muttered to himself as he chugged his drink down to the last drop.

23.28

Three and a half hours has passed. The people in the cafe slowly dispersed, until the seven of them were the only living souls left. Everyone bickered and complained as usual, but no one dared to mention anything related to work. After all, that’s the reason why they meet up and drink in the first place. The night went well for Lance, despite how it started. After a couple of drinks, he seemed to have forgotten about it and went off to be his usual chatty self.

Unlike the others, Keith was rather quiet and only gave short answers whenever he were to be asked something. Shiro seemed to know what to do and took over the conversation whenever Keith looked too overwhelmed with questions. Luckily for Keith, they didn’t want to bother him with too many questions and let the conversation go on its own. Lance, however, kept glancing onto his direction. Keith seemed to wander off into his thoughts quite often, but only when he thought no one watched him.

After a while, Hunk piped up. “Well, guys, I have to leave you now! My family is visiting me tomorrow, and I have to bring them from the airport early tomorrow,” as he said that, Pidge jumped off from her seat and stood next to him. The height difference was astounding. Not many would guess they are only 2 years apart.

“I gotta leave too. I have a meeting with my boss tomorrow and she is going to beat my ass if I am late,” Pidge groaned.

“And I am their ride, so I am going as well,” Allura was already on her feet as she said that, taking out the car keys from her cerise bag.

Shiro released a long yawn and joined the rest of them. “I miss my dogs, so the same goes to me”

As Keith and Lance made their way towards them, they felt a sudden pressure on their shoulders as Coran landed his hands on them.

“Nope, not you two, boys. You stay here and clean”

Lance had to protest “But, but, why ME? I came on time!”

“Keith was the one who was late.” Coran justified, “However! He is new here and someone needs to show him around. By someone I meant you, Lance, since you were the last one to arrive before him”

“Bu- ”

“Here are the keys of the cafe. Make sure to lock it twice because the doors will not be truly locked otherwise (the lock is being silly again.) Now, bye-bye! Don’t forget to clean behind the bar!” Coran patted their shoulders and walked outside with the others. 

 

Keith and Lance were now completely alone. It was quiet and peaceful; quite strange for the usually full cafe. However, what broke that silence was the sound of raindrops hitting the thin windows, which gradually became louder and louder as the rain got stronger.

Lance released a dramatically long sigh and lazily walked to a pantry. Why does it always have to be him who pulls the longest straw? He groaned in defeat and continued looking for cleaning supplies and a broom, but there were no trace of them. Suddenly, the lights went off. 

“Really? Now?” Lance cried and he gave up from looking for the supplies. They can’t clean if they can’t see what they are cleaning, right? He pulled out a phone from his back pocket and turned on a lamp near him, making his way back to where Keith was. 

“Uh, hey, man, we can’t clean until the lights are back on-” Lance’s voice slowly drowned into silence at the same pace of his steps getting slower and slower. At the table by the window, Keith was sitting with his chin resting on his hand. Dim moonlight that just barely passed through the thick layer of dark clouds gently kissed his already pale face, making it look eerily white. His mesmerising eyes, barely focused at something distant, had an almost childish and innocent glimmer to them. Lance took his sweet time taking in all of the brief artistic beauty that has appeared in front of him, before he took his grip and walked over to Keith.

The creaking of the floor when Lance pulled the chair seemed to shake Keith from his thoughts and startle him for a second, eyeing him the whole time as the Cuban boy sat down. They were quiet for a few second until Lance started a conversation.

“Soo, did you have fun today?”, Lance asked as he curiously watched him from the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, I think so,” Keith replied, as he played with his thumbs, “Everyone was very welcoming”

“They are the coolest, right? Hunk is a chef at a famous restaurant nearby, and he’s also my childhood friend. Pidge is super smart, but don’t tell her I said that. And, Allura is an icon! She’s a pretty well known fashion designer and everyone loves her! Oh, and Coran is her uncle. He’s an awesome dude, if I say so myself.” Lance continued to talk about them while Keith carefully listened. He had such pride and excitement when he talked about his close friends that Keith couldn’t help but smile.

“O-oh, uh, I didn’t realize I’ve been talking this whole time. Sorry, haha. I must have been annoying to you,” Lance stuttered while his head fell low in embarrassment.

“No, no, it’s okay, you weren’t annoying at all. I enjoyed listening about them,” Keith assured him. Lance squinted his eyes in suspicion, not really believing his words.

“Yunno, you seemed pretty annoyed by me back then. Why are you nice all of the sudden?”

“The first thing you said to me was how ugly my hair is”

“I won’t take that back, I still stand behind my words,” Lance paused and looked away, “but I do admit it wasn’t really nice of me to say that on a first meeting. So, sorry... I guess” 

“Apology accepted,” Keith said with a grin on his face.

Lance was taken back by the quick apology, but nevertheless, grinned back. “You know, I think we will get along, Keith. I-I mean, not just you and me, but with everyone else, too, of course! Yeah!”

Keith smiled “I think so too”.

And as that was solved, they began to laugh in union. Keith is a pretty cool guy, but Lance didn’t have a courage to say that out loud. Well, he will just leave it like that. There is no way this boy’s pride is ever going to let him say that.

Somewhen during their laughs, the electricity came back on. This was good for Lance, since that meant he will arrive home on time after all, even though he will have to pass the usual preparations before the beginning of the show. He got up and went to the pantry again, arriving back with cleaning supplies for him and a broom for Keith. He explained him where to start, and so they began.

_____________________

Soon afterwards, Keith and Lance were done with cleaning, which wasn’t unusual when it came to tidying up this place. People were polite and kind, so there wasn’t much to clean, even on the busy days. Even though they mostly talked about cleaning and explaining what to do next, Lance had to admit it wasn’t really bad being with Keith after all. He left the broom and the cleaning supplies back in the pantry, and when he got back, he took his bag. He looked out of a window, and his heart sank as he saw the weather did not change at all, maybe even worsened. He should watch the weather forecast more frequently, dammit. 

“Well, shit”

“What’s wrong?” Keith spoke.

“I didin’t bring an umbrella and I’ll have to ride my bycicle like a maniac again”

“Oh, I can drop you to your home if you want,” Keith offered. At that, Lance’s face lightened up.

“REALLY?”

“Yeah, it’s not much of a problem”

“Keith, you are an angel,” Lance said. He turned and looked at Keith, and oh? Was Keith... blushing? Wait-oh god.

“ANYWAYS, LET’S GO” Lance yelled nervously and walked out of the doors in fast steps. Lance, you can’t just say that to a guy you just met! You fool! 

As soon as they walked out, they got completely soaked. Lance quickly locked the doors two times, just like Coran told him to, and proceeded to follow Keith. They ran across the street to an old closed shop. Under its awning was parked what looked like a red cruiser. Keith walked over to it and pulled out a small key from his pocket, unfastening a helmet from the vehicle. Wait, this is the ride? A motorcycle?

“Here,” Keith said as he threw a helmet to Lance, ”it won’t help much since you are already wet, but it still doesn’t hurt to put it on”

“No, no, no, no, you take it. You’re the one driving”

“Lance, shut up and put it on” 

Keith seemed stubborn, even more than Lance himself, so he gave up from arguing and listened to him. After Lance explained him the whereabouts of his apartment, Keith sat on first (obviously) and Lance sat on the seat behind him. Lance never liked motorcycles. They were too fast and dangerous. He nervously put his arms around Keith’s waist and snuggled his head on his back. It made Keith jump a little. He might be ticklish, Lance thought to himself. The mullet man started his bike and drove out to the street. The marble sized raindrops were hitting the highway as bullets, but the sound was muted by the sound of Keith’s bike running wildly through the highway. Lance didn’t have guts to admit that he was scared, so he just tightened the grip, making him feel somewhat safer. Although Keith wore a leather jacket, it was not zipped up, so Lance could feel his warmth, and also sensing heartbeats that were so strong, he could feel them in his stomach. Soon after, Keith seemed to have slowed down. He might have understood that Lance didn’t feel comfortable.

_____________________

Just as he got used to the speed, they arrived in front of the apartment. Lance jumped out of the seat with his legs still shaking a bit, and the feeling of the ground made him feel so happy. 

“Thank you for the ride, dude, you really didn’t have to do that”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It was along the way”

“Are you lying to me?” Lance asked while squinting his eyes in suspicion.

“Listen, I’m broke. I have gas to save on. If it wasn’t, then I would have left you in the rain”

“Wow, You’d do that to a friend? You are terrible, mullet”

When he thought about it, they were soaking wet right now. Lance’s head seemed to be in a better shape than the rest of his body at least, but Keith was even worse than him. He looked like he jumped into a pool of water, which made Lance feel even more guilty than before. Suddenly, he realized he still has the helmet on.

“OH, RIGHT, HERE IS YOUR HELMET,” Lance took it off of his head and handed it over to Keith.

Keith looked him dead into the eyes.

“Lance”

“What?”

 

“You literally ruined the reason why I gave you the helmet,” Keith snorted and let a graduating laugh, which was accompanied with Lance a moment after. They were both standing on a wet road, laughing wholeheartedly at such a stupidity 

“Okay, now,”, Lance tried to stop his laugher, “I would invite you in, but my house is a mess. So, before you go, give me your phone”

“Ookay?” Keith raised his eyebrows in question and handed him the device. When he took over the phone, Lance’s eyebrows wrinkled.

“Really? No password? No anything?”

“Lance, just do your thing,” Keith groaned.

“Okay, okay, jeez”

After a few seconds of typing, he looked up from the phone and handed it over to Keith.“There, my phone number! I mean, you are a part of the crew now, yunno, we should have each other’s phone numbers. Also, I am wet and I’m freezing, so just send me a message when you get back home so I can add you”

Keith laughed as he accepted the phone, hopping back on the bike. “See you next time, Lance”

“Adiós, Keith,” He waved goodbye and watched him drive away for a brief moment before he went into the apartment. Lance felt strangely excited when he thought about their next meeting. He hasn’t stop smiling since, completely oblivious of the future their friendship holds.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is finally published!! I want to thank my friends for taking their time to edit it with me, they've been such a huge help and support, and I can't describe with words how much I am grateful to them. The next chapter will have to wait because school started, but I'll do my best to finish it as soon as possible. Thank you for your support in advance!


End file.
